During an earthquake or severe weather event individuals, due to an inability to escape from residences or other structures, typically can only select from among the existing indoor equipment for furniture for shelter. However, in a severe earthquake or weather event (such as a tornado) capable of damaging the building structure the above methods of self-preservation are often in vain. Although some victims may survive, they frequently must go through a lengthy waiting period for rescue with no food and water. If these individuals are not timely rescued, large excavation machinery is likely to cause further injury.
It has long been known that one of the safest places to stand in a building or house during an earthquake is under a doorway. The header of the doorway and the corresponding supports tend to be strong enough to support the structure immediately above it, should a portion of the surrounding structure collapse. However, doorways are typically narrow, and, as a consequence, falling objects may still strike an individual standing under the doorway, even if the doorway itself does not collapse. Further, there is typically only room for one or two individuals under the doorway.
Although standing under a doorway during an earthquake is a degree safer than not standing under the doorway, a need exists for a folding modular shelter to protect individuals from falling objects during an earthquake or severe weather event. Such a shelter would be strong enough to withstand a considerable load, such as the structural collapse of the ceiling or roof above the doorway. Further, such a shelter would provide room for several individuals, and would be relatively easy to install on existing structures, such as walls, and additionally would be relatively inexpensive to manufacture.